Talk:Chrome Magna: Summer Beach Camp/@comment-90.229.168.34-20140913093718/@comment-81.166.196.19-20140913123833
To be completely honest, I strongly doubt your team will be able to withstand all of the attacks in the boss fight (or even get there in one piece) long enough for you to end Dunkell before he ends you due to some issues with your team: 1) S Pham (Low HP, only 2-turn delay, weak attack compared to many alternatives) 2) S Angie (AS will be rendered useless during most of the quest, which will greatly lower your damage output) 3) Mable (Not suited for this quest, should be a last resort when it comes to hard hitters) Don't know which spirits you have available, so can't really make recommendations for replacements. Probably not much of a help, but I've personally used the following team to clear the quest 23 out of 27 tries: http://i.imgur.com/shxjfrW.jpg I often replace my helper (Summer Baron) with Pham when he's not available, without facing any other 'issues' than a slightly slower run (irrelevant) though: http://i.imgur.com/hdArn7S.jpg Three of the failed runs were due to getting K0ed by Dunkell's charged attack after failing to down the fodders fast enough due to breaking combos at critical phases, and the remaining failure was achieved after accidentally nuking my team with Maria's SS when I was in the clear on a run yesterday, lol. Anyhow, here's the strategy I would recommend: Wave one: Bring a low HP fodder with you to get replaced by a mutual follower's SS Pham or Summer Baron if you're worried about emblem trolling in the first wave. That way you'll have 3 extra turns to charge your emblemer/get more thunder emblems before getting hit. Start by targeting the blue fodder on the left in the first battle as it'll lower the chance of you having to face three synced up attacks significantly. It starts on 4ITTC, and you'll usually just need 2 hits to take it down even with a mediocre team (3 hits is guaranteed to take it down). After you've downed two of the fodders it would be wise to try to keep answering off-coloured questions (or thunder panels without activating AS) until you charge your own delayer to prepare for wave two. Wave two: On wave two you should have two options (order of targeting): A: Middle, Right/Left--->Right/Left The middle fodder (jellyfish) starts on 1ITTC, and it'll weaken your team against water damage. If you start the round with a lot of tricolour panels you should use your delay and take it down right away, it is guaranteed to be downed in 3 turns with your current team. The right and left fodders (boars) are combo attackers and their attacks are synced. Can do 800+ damage per 2 turns to some spirits if you're weakened. B: Right/Left, Right--->Middle The preferred order of attacking since the middle fodder only attacks every 6 turns for ~300DMG to all spirits. Take down the two boars before they get to hit you while you're weakened, and you're in the clear. End wave two like you ended wave one: by getting your delayer ready for the next wave. Wave three: Pretty straightforward, just down the enemy as quickly as possible. You'll only face a single red fodder here, but he can hit two of your spirits for up to 2100DMG (or if you get unlucky he might even target both attacks at the same spirit, which no thunder spirit in the game can survive without a shield). I'm not sure how many turns your team will need here as it depends on what helper you choose (if you pick SS Pham you'll need 1 or 2 more turns). If you start the round with your 3-turn delay you'll have 6 turns to take it down before you get attacked, which should be more than enough turns as long as you get enough thunder panels. Wave four (boss fight): Here you will face two very dangerous fodders, which you'll have to down as quickly as possible or be prepared to face the "Game Over" screen. The fodder (jellyfish) on the left is top priority to kill due to his special ability that weakens your team against water damage. If you don't kill it before it weakens your team, Dunkell will be able to KO your entire team in one turn with his attack. That said, the right fodder (another jellyfish)is also very important to down before it uses its special ability which will lower your attack greatly for a few turns (not sure how many since I always kill it before it activates it). If you have low healing power and run a blitz deck, not downing this enemy quickly will also mean you'll end up dead pretty fast, so if you want to succeed you should start by using a 3-turn delay to make sure you have enough time to down both before they attack. With the fodders down it's just the boss, Summer Dunkell left. His charged attack will hit your entire team for up to 2000DMG+ each, so taking spirits with lower HP with you is risky unless you have a reviver/shielder. After his charged attack he will enter "Rage Mode", which means he'll start attacking you every 2 turns for ~850DMG to all spirits. Aaaaand that's pretty much it. Hopefully you have a good enough balance between your healing power and attacking power to end him before he ends you! Good luck!